DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This is a continuation of a 3 year medical curriculum project on nutrition and cancer prevention. Images of Cancer Prevention, the Nutrition Link, a CD-ROM program was created and then demonstrated as an acceptable and effective method for delivering cancer nutrition education to medical students at East Carolina University (ECU). The goal of this continuation project is to further evaluate innovative methods for using Images of Cancer Prevention to improve the knowledge and skills of medical school graduates in assessing their patients' dietary risks for cancer and other chronic diseases; and counseling their patients in dietary change. This project will explore the World Wide Web as an instructional medium. This project will support and evaluate the extended use of Images in Medical Education at both ECU and medical schools throughout the U.S. It will support a) the development of an Images World Wide Web site that will allow for the affordable distribution of the CD-ROM. program to medical students throughout the U.S.; b) the development and implementation of Virtual Seminar (a Web based conference) for educators wishing to implement medical education curriculum; c) the development and implementation of Virtual Seminars for medical students desiring help in improving their ability to deliver cancer prevention and nutrition services to their patients; d) development and dissemination of additional case studies and supplementary nutrition and cancer materials e) the update and modification of the CD-ROM program to allow direct links to the Web site; and f) the evaluation of the impact these instructional strategies have on medical students' intent to assess and counsel their patients on nutrition and cancer prevention. Images will continue to be used at ECU in various medical school classes. Other schools will be recruited to participate in the proposed activities and evaluation.